Bite Me
by Colinodonewithyou
Summary: Dragged along to the famous Vampire club Fangtasia by his cousin, Killian finds out he's attracted to someone who shares the same pain he does, but its not gonna be easy getting her. Not that great a summary I know I'm sorry! Just give it a read and see if you like?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time or True Blood**

**A/N: Something that hit me when I was half asleep. **

**Big big big HUGEEEE thanks to 4getfulimaginator for being my beta and helping me with my writers block and just for such an amazing person. You guys should go read her stories cause theyre all amazing and I'm really addicted to Nevermore. **

* * *

Killian sighed for the twentieth time and asked himself again why he let Oliver drag him here.

_Fangtasia._

Run by Eric Northman. The sheriff of area 5.

The vampire club.

A place for humans and vamps to mingle.

In other words, humans looking to get fucked by some vampires, which are better known as _'Fangbangers_'.

He had to admit, it did cross his mind once ― merely curiosity really. Only because Oliver had told him about his experience once, said it was the most pleasurable thing he had ever experienced and since then, hadn't bothered to touch a human female. Always spent his nights here, enjoying the company of the female vamps.

That was his cousin for you. Always trying to go out of the box and do things not many others would do. People usually took them for brothers, considering they both had clear blue eyes, raven black hair and that delicious Irish accent that made girls weak in the knees. While Killian liked to have a bit of scruff and keep his hair short trimmed ― just below his ears ― Oliver liked to stay clean shaven and leave his hair a bit longer ― to his shoulders.

"Oh, come on, Killian, at least fake that you're excited to be here. For me?" Oliver begged as he pouted next to him, to which he simply gave him a forced smile.

"That's my boy!" He smacked him on the back and gestured to the bar. "Let's get a drink, shall we?"

He led him to the bar and winked at the gorgeous blonde drying a glass. "Pam, you're looking sinfully delicious this night, if I must say," he drawled out, letting his Irish accent out a bit more than usual. The blonde simply gave him an unamused look and dropped her gaze back to the glass.

"Aw, Pam ― don't give me the cold shoulder. I know you like me." He pouted and rested his head in his palms while Pam continued to ignore him. He just shrugged and continued on. "So darling, it's my cousin Killian's first time here and ―"

"You're not getting any discounts on drinks," she interrupted him with a deadpan expression.

Oliver sighed. "Not at all what I was going to ask, lass, but thanks for letting me know." He nodded his head toward Killian. "As I was saying, it's my cousin Killian's first time here, and I wanted to know when Emma will show up."

Killian watched as Pam placed the glass down ― with a little more force than necessary, if he might say ― and stared at his cousin intently.

_'If looks could kill he would be dead'_

"You've seemed to grown quite fond of her, Oliver. A bit of advice," She leaned closer to him until she was a breath away from his face. "Stop while you're ahead, because Emma will never be yours." With that, she pulled away and rolled her eyes. "This is the exact reason I told her not to humor you with that quick fuck."

"Pam, you wound me greatly." He feigned hurt and dramatically placed his hand over his heart. "While I am quite infatuated with Emma, I merely asked because I need my dear cousin here," he threw his arm around Killian's shoulders and pulled him close, "to see the beauty and grace that is Emma Swan."

Pam glanced at Oliver with the same deadpan expression from before switching her gaze to Killian. He mentally shivered, but he gave her a nod and a smirk. Pam let out a heavy sigh, and with a roll of her eyes, she nodded her head towards the throne-like seat near the back of the bar. "She'll come when Eric does."

"All I needed to know, lass." Oliver replied with a grin. Killian mentally smacked himself for agreeing to come here.

_'Never letting this git talk me into coming here again.'_

"If that's all you wanted, then _fuck off_. I have customers to serve." She started to turn around when Oliver stopped her.

"We'll have two glasses of rum ― if you please, love."

"How typical," she said sarcastically as she grabbed two glasses and poured rum into them, placing them none too gently in front of them.

"Many thanks, love" he purred, Killian murmuring his thanks as well, and he slapped down some twenties. Pam scoffed and walked off to the other end of the bar, causing Oliver to chuckle into his glass. He turned to Killian. "She likes me, just doesn't wanna admit it."

"Whatever you say, Oliver," Killian muttered and took a sip of his drink. "I hope this Emma you're always going on about is something special."

"Oh Killy ― I promise you that you won't regret it." He crowed and led him to a table away from all the people and closest to Eric's chair. "She's jaw dropping, beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking, stunning, heart stopping, a goddess in human skin. Besides you need to get over Milah. She was –"

"Alright, alright ― I get it, I get it," he interrupted him snappishly. "Just bloody shut the hell up." He brought his drink to his lips and downed it. He had wanted to have fun this night, not bring up past memories.

_'Bloody git running his mouth off when he wants'_

Oliver closed his mouth and gave him a concerned look, but just as he was about to say something else, a flash of blonde came into his vision and he turned to the right.

"Killian ― Killian, look!" he whispered and smacked his shoulder lightly. "She's here."

Killian followed his gaze and what he saw made his heart stop. His cousin hadn't been kidding. The vision of Emma Swan was exactly what he said. Utterly breathtaking, with her long golden curls, ivory complexion, mossy green eyes, full red lips, long eyelashes, skin tight red dress ― which ended just above her knees, showing off all her perfect curves and those long legs. Call him crazy, he was a sucker for legs. Especially beautiful ones like hers. He eyed her up and down, biting back a low whistle, before turning back to his cousin, who was sporting a Cheshire cat grin that just screamed 'I told you so'.

Oliver nodded his head to the male in front of Emma. "That's Eric Northman. Emma's….master." The bitterness he had in his tone made Killian turn to him with a frown. He had heard much about Eric, but he had never seen him until now.

"Master?" he questioned and turned his head back to the now seated Eric, with Emma standing by his side. The two were conversing quietly, and he found himself wanting to know what they were talking about. He raised an eyebrow at that thought and shook his head, wondering where that thought had even come from.

"He's her maker, so she takes orders from him."

Killian observed the male seated on the throne, still locked in a conversation with Emma. He begrudgingly admitted the male was extremely attractive ― most vampires were ― with his slicked back dirty blonde hair, perfect male body ― he hated to admit that ― and light blue eyes. He seemed to hold an air of grace about him. He wasn't even near the male and he knew it wouldn't be wise to mess with him.

So into observing the pair, he didn't notice his cousin get up and approach the two. His eyes widened a little and he watched as his cousin bowed his head and only raised it once Eric had nodded his. They shared a few words, Oliver waved a hand at Emma who slowly raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow, and Eric tilted his head to look at Emma. He felt a slight pang when he saw them communicating silently through their eyes. He once ―well he thought he had had that once upon a time. Growling lowly, he shook his head as a way to hopefully clear away those oncoming thoughts. Maybe his cousin was right. Maybe he did need to move on already. It had been 5 years now. There was no use holding onto the past and it was only sex. People did it all the time.

Just not with vamps.

He grimaced at that thought. Regardless of what his cousin said, he knew he had brought him here to get laid by none other then Emma. While she was a beauty he'd never seen before, sex with a vamp just ― well, to put it simply, it seemed wrong but excited him in every way. Maybe something new would get him past this rut.

His cousin calling his name caught his attention, and his head snapped up to see Eric and Emma staring at him and his cousin waving him over. Taking a deep breath, he stood up, his chair sliding back, and he slowly made his way over to them.

"Eric, this is my cousin, Killian. Killian, this is Eric Northman."

Killian bowed his head and Eric nodded in acknowledgment, a small smirk playing on his lips.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." It wasn't, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell him that. Best to be polite and chalk this night up to be the one of the best nights ― because Emma was just so beautiful and he knew he's gonna dream about her for days to come ― but never cross foot in here again. He liked kinky stuff in the bedroom, but some of the stuff he'd seen tonight was just a bit too much for him.

Eric hummed in response and grabbed Emma's hand, caressing it gently, rubbing small circles on her hand with his thumb. Emma's gaze was locked on Eric's hand, much to Killian's dismay. He wanted her to look at him.

"Oliver here tells me you want have my Emma as company for the night." He didn't miss the way he emphasized 'my' and had to fight himself from clenching his hands. Something about this guy made him want to challenge him, which irritated him to no end. Emma wasn't a trophy or prize; she was her own damn woman.

"I simply wish to bask in her presence and have a conversation with her. My dear cousin here," he gestured towards Oliver, "talks about how amazing she is, and I just had to see for myself."

Something told him it would be best to lie for his cousin. Beats telling the Vamp sheriff his cousin dragged him here to show him the vamp he has the hots for and he really had no intention of having anything to do with her. His elder brother Liam had warned him about how unpredictable vampires could be.

"And has she fit your expectations?" he questioned smoothly, still caressing her hand, but he kept his eyes trained on Killian. Killian tore his gaze from Eric to Emma to see her staring at him. He swore she stole his breath, just by looking at him. Surely the shade of her eyes was the reason, emerald green with specks of amber gold here and there, but really, it was what he saw in them. They shared the same pain, the loneliness, the longing, and the sadness.

"No. She far exceeded them," he responded softly, still in a locked gaze with her. Eric nodded his head at his response and turned to look at Emma.

"_Emma vill du spela med människan? [Emma, do you want to play with the human?]_" he asked, his Swedish accent rolling off his tongue.

"_Beror. Kommer du att vara arg på mig senare? [Depends. Will you be mad at me later?]_" she replied softly. Her voice was what he imagined sirens sounding like. He mentally cursed himself for not taking the Swedish class as his elective.

"_Jag kommer inte att vara arg. Så länge du kommer tillbaka till mig av soluppgången. Glöm inte att du tillhör mig [I will not be angry. So long as you come back to me by sunrise. Do not forget you belong to me.]_ " Emma narrowed her eyes and frowned at him before Eric dropped her hand and waved her towards Killian. Killian held his breath when Emma turned her gaze to him and gracefully made her way down the three steps to him.

"Well, let's go then. We'll go through introductions and what not in the room."

He nodded his head and started to follow her before stopping and turning around to look at his cousin.

"Oliver what ―"

"You go ahead mate. This is my present to you. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have a few things to discuss with Eric." He gave him a reassuring smile and shooed him away.

* * *

Killian walked to the room he saw Emma go in. He started to close the door but hesitated and shot a concerned look to his cousin. This was all new territory to him. He had never felt the need to be around a vampire before, let alone a club full of them. He had Milah to keep him happy, but then she ― no, he wasn't going to think about that right now. Tonight was just letting it all go and living in the now.

"No need to be concerned about your cousin. He does jobs for Eric." He swerved around to see Emma sitting on a velvet plush couch, with her legs crossed and a drink in her hand.

"What sort of jobs, lass?" He took a couple steps toward her, watching as she eyed him and sipped at her drink

"Delivery jobs. Let's leave it at that." The tone in her voice left no question that he wouldn't get answers from her. Killian frowned at that, but decided to ask his cousin about it tomorrow.

"Are you going to sit down and introduce yourself or stand there all night? I thought all you Irish men were supposed to be gentlemen, or so your cousin is always going on about." She arched a perfect eyebrow and nodded her head at the seat across from her.

"I don't know about my cousin, lass, but I'm always a gentleman." His signature smirk appeared. "My name is Killian Jones. It's a pleasure to be in your gorgeous presence." He stepped in front of her and grasped her hand, bringing it to his lips and pressing a chaste kiss upon it.

"Charmed," she mumbled sarcastically. "I'll tell you now that I have no intention of fucking or feeding from you. I only agreed with Eric so I could get out of that insufferable place, even if it meant staying in this room. Now I'll ask you, what's the real reason you came to Fangtasia? I know it wasn't for me," she questioned, twirling her glass softly and keeping her eyes on him as he sat down across from her. She leaned forward a bit. "And I suggest you tell me the truth, Jones, because you see, I have this little ability to tell when people are lying to me, and you were lying."

Killian chuckled. "You caught me." He raised his hands onto the arm and leaned back. "Although it wasn't a complete lie, as I was curious to what you looked like since my cousin talks about you all the bloody time, I simply didn't know what my dear cousin had planned for me."

Emma snorted and rolled her eyes. "How very like him."

"How did a lass like you come across that sodding idiot?" Okay, that may have been a tad bit harsh, but it was meant with love. Besides, they called each other names all the time. He briefly remembered his cousin had a night with this exotic creature and the thought made his blood boil. He couldn't stop the pang of jealousy, and that infuriated him ― because for bloody sake, he didn't know the girl. He would grudgingly admit he did feel a slight connection to her. He couldn't deny that when he saw the brief look in her eyes.

Emma let out a sigh and set her drink down. "He no doubt told you about our one night. I was hungry and sexually frustrated and he was there and it was a one-time thing. I don't normally settle for humans for food or sexual needs."

Killian nodded his head. "I see. Tell me, lass: why are we staying here to talk you when you so clearly want to leave this place? It's obvious by the way you act you don't like it here" By the way her shoulders tensed and her mouth parted, he knew what she was going to ask. "You're something of an open book, love."

She scowled and narrowed her eyes at him. "That's none of your business," she growled at him, barring her fangs in warning.

And her walls were up. He knew those quite well, what with having some of them himself; though his were clearly not as high as hers were, judging by the look her eyes had taken. Obviously, no one had confronted her on her need to not be near Eric.

He stood and offered her a hand. "Try something new, darling. It's called trust."

Honestly, it probably wasn't his best idea to try and poke her anymore, considering how mad she got at one question, but hell, he wanted to get to know her more, and he wanted it to be somewhere ― preferably where she was the only vamp ― she felt comfortable.

Her face fell slightly, her eyes taking on a confused look and her fangs receding back into her mouth. Her eyes narrowed, and her walls slammed back into place.

"Trust is asking quite a lot from someone you just met. We've barely even talked." Her gaze flickered from his hand to his eyes.

"You look like you need a night of fun, lass, and what better man to spend it with then an Irish gentleman." Signature smirk in place, he winked at her and wiggled his expectant fingers.

Emma frowned and furrowed her brows. It didn't bode well with her how not even five minutes into the conversation, this human was saying she was an open book to him. She prided herself on being able to hide her emotions from everyone. She chewed her bottom lip and glanced at the door. If she was being honest with herself, she did want to get out. She hated this damn club and she hated how Eric always forced her to stay at it. He got to go out and see that damn Sookie girl ― who she recently found out was a fairy, and it amused her to no end ― while she was stuck here, only being able to go out when Eric had business to attend outside of Louisiana.

Besides, this human had caught her interest. She had seen him the moment he walked in. Actually, she had smelt him. For some reason or another, she tended to like the humans that were lonely, sad, and empty ― much like herself, according to Pam ― and this Killian Jones was just oozing that aroma when he walked in. She couldn't help but check out what the human that smelt like that looked like.

Her eyes flickered back to his.

Screw it. What had she got to lose?

Placing her hand in his, she gracefully stood up as a slow smirk made its way onto her face.

"Let's get out of here, Mr. Jones."

* * *

**So instead of finishing my chapters for my other story, I wrote a new one. I bet you are all like 'What's this? Yet another story? Finish your other ones first!' Yeah I know. I'm sorry ok, but it helps bring up my motivation a little more plus I've been fiddling with a true blood/once crossover for awhile and this idea happened to pop in my head when I was half asleep. Originally I had thought of placing the ouat characters as TB characters butttttttttt I don't know who'd be who exactly yet so not even gonna go there but if someone else does PLEASE message me cause I would love to read one of those. Also, I may be a bit rusty on my true blood knowledge because it's been a good while since I've watched it. I just got to season 4, planning on getting the rest when I get some money anddd Oliver is one of my characters because I couldn't really picture any of the once cast sleeping with a vamp so yeah. Sorry if this isn't your cup of tea. As I've stated in my other stories, I just think stuff and write it out. Oh and as per usual sorta, they are a bit OOC. Maybe more then a bit.? Ok a lot actually. IM SORRY.**

**Ugh ok so I re-read this chapter and I feel so blah about it. Really upset about the fact that I'm pretty sure I didn't get Emma and Killian's character right, but hopefully I'll feel better with the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Please follow, or favorite and maybe leave a review if you like it?**

**Oh and Eric and Emma are talking in Swedish which I got from google translator so sorry if its wrong **

* * *

My song playlist  
-

Bad Things - Jace Everett

Dreamers – Savoir Adore

Spotlight – Leagues

Shooting Arrows at the Sky – Santigold

Silhouettes – Of Monsters and Men

Lights – Phantogram

Team – Lorde

Replay – Zendaya

The Feeling – The Knocks

Stars [Hold On] – Youngblood Hawke

Falling [Committed to Sparkle Motion] – Axwell ft Discopolis

Strangers – Seven Lions/Myon/Shane54/Tove Lo

Ghost Lights - Woodkid

How to be a Heartbreaker – Mariana and the Diamonds

Upside Down – Paloma Faith

Saturday Night – Natalia Kills

DNA - Empire of the Sun

Vegas Lights - Panic! At the Disco

Clarity - Zedd [Ok honestly this is like one of CS's theme songs]

Youth - Foxes


End file.
